


This Love

by crazycrystal10



Series: Tumblr - OlicityHiatusFic [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Happy, Happy Ending, No Angst, Olicity Hiatus fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycrystal10/pseuds/crazycrystal10
Summary: Felicity has a special surprise for Oliver .





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by the prompt 'eye contact' for the OlicityHiatusFic thing on tumblr.
> 
> Title of the story inspired from the Taylor Swift song 'This Love'.
> 
> I hope you guys like this :)

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love left a permanent mark_

_This love is glowing in the dark_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

 

|

  
Something was different. As Oliver stepped off the elevator into the lair, he glanced around. It was empty. There were some empty cartons of takeout food on the round conference table. Searching for some hint about the whereabouts of his team he went upto the computer platform. There was nothing unusual at the platform as well. Everything looked the same, everything seemed normal except for a box placed by the monitor with his name on it and something on the computer screen. It was a yellow sticky note,on it he recognized Felicity's scrawl.  
_"Open the box.-"_ He quickly opened the box and inside were a pair of sneakers. They were the pair of sneakers he had wanted to buy for sometime now but it just kept slipping from his mind. And he didn't know how she knew that he wanted these but here they were. On the underside of the lid of the box she had written a sweet message .  
**From the day you 'walked' into my life, I've never been happier. Every 'step' with you is the beginning of something amazing.**  
With a smile on his face he continued reading the rest of the note _"- I hope you liked my present . Now the hint for the next gift is ...'my favourite distraction;)' .."_

Intrigued, Oliver crossed the platform and reached the salmon ladder. He knew that whenever he exercised on it, he has always had Felicity's undivided attention. And maybe ..he has always done it shirtless just for her benefit. On the second rung of the ladder he noticed an envelope with another sticky note attached to it. He grabbed it by a quick jump and read _"I know you are curious as to how I managed to place this on the second rung ..right? (It's going to remain a mystery for you)-"_ He chuckled and the continued on to the next line. _"- Now,honey open the envelope."_  
He opened the envelope and inside was a card. It had a little coffee cup drawn on it and on top of the cup it was written **'I need you more than coffee'** in Felicity's unique scrawl. Her saying that she needed him more than coffee was so Felicity. He was just staring at the card and reading the note again when his phone pinged . It was a message from Felicity.

_Yes,my love ..I do need you more than coffee. Now time for the next hint ..your alter ego has been keeping it safe._

On reaching the glass case holding his suit he saw a picture frame resting inside the case. Quickly opening the case he took out the frame. It was a collage of their time away from Star city intermingled with pictures from their recent vacation. The back of the frame had another sticky note.  
_"I couldn't come up with a better gift. Next hint is not much of a hint. You should just come home now. "_

Home. After all that he had been through, all the troubles they had faced together. He finally had a home with the women of his dreams. It still felt surreal sometimes.

*

Opening the door of the loft he entered inside.  
"Honey,I'm home. "  
"Hey, I'm out here. "  
Following the direction of her voice he stepped outside into the balcony. And there she was, **his Felicity** dressed in his favorite green dress. Dressed in his colour. Smiling Oliver stepped closer to her and leaned in to peck her lightly on the lips. Just as he was about to step back she surprised him by pulling him down by his shirt and then she kissed him. It felt as if she was pouring out all her love for him in just this one kiss. They broke apart only when breathing became a necessity.  
Foreheads pressed together,looking into her eyes Oliver asked "What was that for?"  
Smiling softly she replied "Just because. "  
She stepped away from him and it seemed as if she was having some sort of debate with herself. He could just imagine millions of thoughts racing in her head.  
"Felicity, what's going on ?"  
Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and then looked at him with a nervous sort of determination.  
"Oliver , our life has always been crazy. I've always had all these thoughts running through my mind. It's a chaos up there. But you,just being with you silences them all and I'm at peace. It was just an ordinary day in life when you walked into my cabin. And I babbled on and on and you just looked at me and you had this tiny smile on your face. Looking into your eyes ..for second I thought that I could keep looking _into your eyes_ and I  would be happy. I don't care how corny this sounds. You are my life. You're the start of it ,and the end of it. And you're the best of it. "  
Taking another deep breath she moved forward and took his left hand in hers. Looking into his eyes with a sparkle in hers and smiling widely she asked "Oliver Queen , will you marry me ?"  
He pulled her forward by grabbing her waist and kissed her long,hard and deep. Whispering in her ear he said, " Does this answer your question my love ?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS: The proposal speech includes a quote fromance my favourite book series ..In Death series(so the credit for that goes to JD Robb).
> 
> How was it ? Tell me in the comments !  
> Ans don't forget to press the kudos button.
> 
> Oh and ..if you want to see the gifts Felicity gave to Oliver ..then here is the link http://crazycrystal10.tumblr.com/post/161505569683/the-3-gifts-felicity-gave-to-oliver-in-my-fic-this


End file.
